Whererver You Will Go
by St. Berry Lovers
Summary: Rachel fará o musical Spring Awakening. Mas ela logo descobre que Jesse também faz parte do musical, e ainda mais como o seu par romântico na história. O que Finn pensa disso? Como Rachel e Jesse reagirão em relação à isso?
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Wherever You Will Go  
**Autor:** Amanda Takada  
**Categoria:** Challenge, AU, Crossover.  
**Advertências:** Pode conter spoilers, com informações até da 2ª temporada. E também de Spring Awakening, para quem não viu e pretende ver.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 5 ou 6  
**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** Rachel fará o musical Spring Awakening. Mas ela logo descobre que Jesse também faz parte do musical, e ainda mais como o seu par romântico na história. O que Finn pensa disso? Como Rachel e Jesse reagirão em relação à isso?  
**Opções de Advertências:** Contém partes St. Berry, Finchel.

**Capítulo 1**

Rachel mal podia acreditar. Finalmente conseguira um papel principal em musical de verdade, onde poderia demonstrar todo o seu talento, sem ter que carregar nas costas um coral inteiro que ficava ofuscando a sua estrala. Tudo bem que não era algo grande, afinal, estavam em Ohio, mas já era um grande passo em sua carreira.  
Iria interpretar Wendla, no musical "Spring Awakening". Ela adorava esse musical apenas com o grupo original de atores. A garota que interpretava Wendla era boa, mas não tão boa quanto ela mesma, Rachel Berry.  
Chegou no teatro e boa parte do elenco já estava lá. O diretor entregou o script e Rachel começou a grifar suas falar. Não tinha ninguém conhecido. "Ótimo." – pensou. Assim seria capaz de chamar a atenção de todos que assistissem.  
Todos se sentaram no palco para fazer o reconhecimento das falas. "Acho que começaremos sem o nosso Melchior Gabor", disse o diretor. Mas logo em seguida, ele entrou no teatro com aquele andar confiante e sorriso de lado.  
- Desculpem-me, o meu vôo atrasou e só cheguei há pouco.  
Era ele. Jesse St. James. "Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?"  
Jesse lançou um olhar para Rachel. Era tão bom vê-la novamente! Mas agora ela estava com Finn. Não que ele fosse algo que impedisse seus planos, mas certamente tornaria as coisas um pouco mais complicadas.  
- Então, podemos começar? – disse Jesse.  
Ele mantinha aquela tranqüilidade de sempre quando estava realizando uma performance. Mas ela sentia aquilo... Aquele mesmo nervosismo que ela sentiu quando cantaram juntos pela primeira vez.  
Rachel deixava claro a sua inquietação que aumentou desmesuravelmente quando chegaram na parte final do 1º ato, na parte em que se tocariam e beijariam mais uma vez, na parte em que Rachel teria de ter coragem para fazer com Jesse o que não fez enquanto eram namorados.

Quando finalmente acabou, Rachel foi a primeira a se levantar. Não podia suportar aquela angústia da situação, aqueles olhos que ficaram olhando para ela durante o ensaio inteiro, e aquela voz! Aquela voz macia e sedutora, mas para ela, sem emoção alguma.  
Mas Jesse se levantou logo em seguida e ela se virou para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
- Rachel. – chamou.  
Ela parou de costas e deixou que todos saíssem dali até que finalmente estavam sozinhos. E então se virou.  
- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou secamente.  
Jesse suspirou.  
- O diretor me pediu para fazer, ele é meio que um colega meu. Eu disse que não podia, que estava em LA mas ele encaixou os ensaios de acordo com a minha agenda. E ele também pagará as passagens. Mas também soube que alguns olheiros da Broadway viriam para a estréia, e eu não podia perder essa oportunidade. E então, aqui estou.  
Jesse continuou com aquele olhar até que recomeçou:  
- E como está o New Directions?  
"Como se você se importasse", pensou Rachel.  
- Muito bem, na verdade. Nunca esteve melhor. E nem eu.  
Ele tinha um olhar aflito e deu um passo na direção dela.  
- Rachel, me desculpe pelo que fiz no semestre passa...  
- Agora você sente culpa? – estorou Rachel, interrompendo-o. – Eu te avisei Jesse, eu te avisei que se você quebrasse o meu coração haveria terríveis conseqüências! Eu morri, Jesse! Eu morri todas as vezes em que você escolheu o Vocal Adrenaline. Mas já não importa. Eu estou com o Finn, e muito feliz, por sinal, mais feliz do que nunca estive com você durante a nossa "ilusão amorosa".  
- Não foi uma ilusão amorosa. Eu realmente te amei.  
- Mas não foi o suficiente, não é mesmo? – replicou Rachel.  
Jesse chegou bem perto. Ele falava agora com uma voz quase inaudível.  
- Eu ainda te amo.

Rachel olhou incrédula. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nele.  
- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Jesse? É que você nunca foi bom com emoções, talvez seja porque você não as tenha.  
E ela se virou para dar uma saída dramática, mas ele segurou seu braço.  
- Eu lutarei por você.  
Ela se soltou e saiu andando. Estava extremamente irritada, mas havia algo no fundo da garganta. "Será que..." – ela engoliu em seco. "Não."  
Jesse deixou-a partir. Na verdade, ele achava que o reencontro seria bem pior. Ms ele sabia que ainda havia aquela faísca e que teria muito trabalho para fazer com que se transformasse em um vulcão em erupção, mas já era um bom começo.  
Jesse foi interrompido em seus pensamentos por uma presença conhecida.  
- Obrigado. – ele disse.  
- Não arruíne tudo desta vez. – disse Shelby Corcoran. – Consegui te colocar neste musical facilmente, mas não admitirei que ela se machuque outra vez.  
- Eu jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse. Dessa vez eu vou ficar com ela. Para sempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ela mal conseguia pensar direito. "Eu realmente te amei." - por que ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo? Mas ela precisava se acalmar. Já estava quase na hora de ir para o McKinley. Mas dava tempo de cantar uma música, "The Way We Were", da Barbra. Só para se acalmar, ou pelo menos parar de pensar nele.

- Ei, Rachel!  
Era Finn. Ele se e aproximou e beijou-a ali mesmo no corredor.  
- Como foi o seu fim de semana?  
- Foi bom. - sua voz tremia um pouco. Não que ele fosse reparar - Eu tive o primeiro ensaio para o musical, Spring Awakening.  
- Ah é, você falou que estaria fazendo algo do tipo. Mas ainda não entendo como a primavera pode acordar, sendo que uma estação não pode dormir e...  
- O musical não é sobre isso! - Ás vezes ela se irritava com a ignorância de Finn. - É sobre o despertar do desejo sexual na adolescência e como os pais não os informava sobre sexo.  
- Ou isso. - disse ele, revirando os olhos. - Olha, te vejo no ensaio de Glee, ok? - e beijou-a outra vez.  
Mas essa falta de interesse dele pelas coisas que ela gostava realmente a deixavam chateada. As únicas coisas que o interessavam eram o futebol americano e tocar em seus peitos. Já Jesse... "Mas ele não significa mais nada para mim", assim pensava.

Era estranho contracenar com ele. Ela sentia como se cada música, cada parte juntos não fosse apenas uma cena, mas algo real. Quando Wendla e Melchior sentem o amor pela primeira vez, era igual a quando se conheceram. Quando Wendla pede para Melchior bater nela e ele perde o controle, era igual a quando ela quebrou o coração dele com aquele vídeo de "Run, Joey, Run". E a parte em que Wendla morre... Só Rachel sentia. "Jesse jamais se sentiria como Melchior quando Wendla morre.", pensava ela.  
- Srta. Berry, quantos anos você tem mesmo? - perguntou o diretor.  
- Bem, eu tenho 15 anos. Por que?

- Mon Dieu! Tão jovem e tão talentosa! - exclamou. - Não podemos permitir que mostre nadinha, não é mesmo? Afinal, não queremos a polícia batendo aqui e prendendo moi. - e deu uma risadinha irritante. - Jesse! Você a tocará por cima do collant. E também te arranjaremos uma camiseta comprida para que não apareça nada, he!  
Rachel olhou do diretor para Jesse com os olhos arregalados. Tinha se esquecido completamente dessa parte! Como é que iria fazer? Como é que Finn iria reagir a uma cena dessa?  
E eles começaram a ensaiar a cena. E ela o segurou colado em seu corpo. Podia sentir seu rosto bem próximo ao dela. E ela foi forçada a colocar o rosto dela no peito dele. Podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, o cheiro... E era seguro ali, nos braços dele. E era tão bom tê-la nos braços! E quando se beijaram... Foi praticamente eles mesmo, Rachel e Jesse, e não Wendla e Melchior. Ela sabia que não devia se entregar àquele sentimento. Mas ela queria. E ele a tocava com as suas mãos macias. Por mais que o personagem fosse mais intenso, ele era delicado com ela. As mãos iam aonde Finn sequer imaginava... Era errado? Talvez, mas era bom. Estavam tão perto...  
- Corta! - gritou o diretor.  
Rachel mal podia respirar. Fora tão intensa aquela cena, tão real.  
- Srta. Berry, está quase perfeita, mas Wendla deveria resistir um pouco mais, sabe. E você Jesse... perfeito!  
Jesse também ofegava. E queria mais.  
De um certo modo, ele teve mais. A cena foi repetida inúmeras vezes. Sempre com aquela mesma intensidade. Rachel tentava se concentrar, resistir, mas às vezes acabava perdendo o foco, afinal, ele era tão, tão... quente! A química entre os dois era incontestável.

- Rachel? - Jesse chamou, com aquela voz macia.  
Ela suspirou.  
- O que foi, Jesse?  
E lá estavam eles no palco. Sozinhos. De novo.  
- Posso conversar com você?  
- Olha, eu marquei com o Finn de sair hoje a noite e...  
- Por favor. - suplicou.  
Ela olhou para ele aflita. Não deveria.  
- Fale.

Jesse estava inseguro. Era como se estivesse no lugar da Rachel, que se sentia daquele jeito muitas e muitas vezes.  
- Eu tenho pensado muito sobre você... sobre a gente. Principalmente no passado. Todos os nossos momentos juntos, todas as vezes em que senti... aquilo. E acabei me lembrando de...  
Ele mal conseguia continuar.  
- O quê? - perguntou Rachel.  
- Você... você e o Finn já... já? - Jesse tinha um olhar muito sério e ao mesmo tempo parecia com medo da resposta. Porque se ela realmente tivesse perdido a virgindade com ele, ela teria uma espécie de conexão. E então Rachel nunca poderia ser inteiramente dele.  
Mas ela demorou um pouco para entender. E quando entendeu, quase desatou a rir.  
- Eu e o Finn? Bem, a gente... espera, isso não é da sua conta. - disse secamente.  
"Evasiva. Ótimo." - pensou Jesse.  
- Então vocês ainda não...?  
- Eu não disse isso! Jesse, isso é um assunto particular, e não vejo razões para compartilhar com você. - ela tinha um tom de repreensão.  
Logo em seguida, Rachel bateu o pé e saiu andando. Tudo estava indo muito bem nos planos de Jesse.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Apesar de estar ali, dando uns amassos com Finn, são conseguia parar de pensar em Jesse, no tempo em que passaram juntos. Também não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele dissera mais cedo. Pensava em como seria se tivesse se entregado para ele, ou se entregasse para o Finn agora... Mas principalmente, se lembrava do dia em que quase dormiu com Jesse, enquanto Finn...  
- Finn. - interrompeu-o no meio do beijo. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Claro. - disse meio desapontado.  
Ela o tirou de cima do seu corpo e sentou-se na cama.  
- Lembra do semestre passado, quando eu estava com Jesse e você com Santana e Brittany?  
Finn agora estava sério. Lembrava se muito bem daquela época. Não apenas pelo ciúmes que sentia por Rachel, mas porque tivera uma noite um tanto memorável.  
- Sim ,eu me lembro. Por que?  
Sua voz tremia.  
- Você e Santana dormiram juntos?  
Ele a encarava. "Por que ela estava perguntando isso agora?"  
- Não, por quê?  
E ela pensou em Jesse. E olhou para Finn. Antigamente podia dizer facilmente quando estava mentindo. Mas agora só tinha aquele sentimento de dúvida.  
- Eu estava só me lembrando, não há nada com o que se preocupar. - Ela mentia, mas ele jamais repararia.  
Finn deu de ombros e voltou a beijá-la novamente. Mas a mente e o coração de Rachel estavam longe naquele momento.

Era estranho estar ali novamente. Nada havia realmente mudado. Todos ainda continuavam com aquele ar de que eram alguma coisa importante, mas no fim todos eram perdedores. Mas isso já não importava. Jesse voltara ao McKinley com apenas um objetivo.  
Ele parou em frente à porta da sala do coral. Estavam todos lá, algumas caras novas talvez. Estavam todos tão felizes. E lá estava ela, ao lado de Finn. Estavam cantando quando Rachel reparou nele através da janelinha e congelou. Logo em seguida Finn percebeu que ela parara e olhou. E então Jesse respirou fundo, girou a maçaneta e entrou.  
Todos pararam instantaneamente. Ele mantinha aquela mesma expressão de quando entrou no New Directions.  
- Jesse? - começou o Sr. Shuester completamente confuso. - O que te traz aqui?  
- Bom, eu tenho uns assuntos a tratar por aqui e resolvir visitar vocês para ver se vocês tinham feito alguma progressão desde que parti.  
- Como é que você tem coragem de aparecer aqui? - perguntou Puck agressivamente.  
- Ele veio visitar o pai dele, dã. - disse Brittany, que fora ignorada por todos, como sempre.  
- Eu só vim fazer uma visita. Parece-me que não mudou muito. - E já ia se virando para ir embora, quando falou. - E Rachel, te vejo no ensaio.  
E saiu.  
Rachel não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos e olhos. Ela se virou para Finn, pois não tinha contado para ele que estava fazendo um musical com Jesse no qual eles supostamente fariam sexo. Mas ele apenas encarava a porta com uma expressão meio confusa. Ele não tinha entendido, mas quando finalmente entendesse, iria explodir.  
Jesse observava-a enquando ela encarava Finn. Iria doer um pouco nela, e consequentemente nele também ao ver o sofrimento dela, mas era realmente necessário para que ficassem juntos. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.  
- Vamos logo com isso, o que é que você tem de importante para falar comigo?  
- Algo que lhe interessará muito, treinadora Sylvester . Por que não conversamos em um lugar mais reservado?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Por que você disse aquilo? - perguntou Rachel agressivamente no meio do palco. Já estava virando rotina o fato de eles conversarem sempre no mesmo lugar, hora e sozinhos.  
Jesse se virou e fez uma expressão surpresa.  
- Aquilo o quê?  
- Aquilo! - exclamou. - Você não deveria ter dito que nós estávamos fazendo o musical juntos!  
- Eu não disse... Ah! Eu disse que te via no ensaio. - E então ele deu um leve sorrisinho. - Interessante. Então você não contou para ele? Mas não se preocupe; Conhecendo a capacidade de Finn em entender indiretas e a falta de interesse dele por qualquer coisa que se preze, ele nem deve sequer saber o que são musicais. Ele é capaz de acreditar que Spring Awakening é sobre a primavera que dorme e que agora irá acordar.  
- Você não tem o direito de falar nada. - replicou ela.  
Mas ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso na cara. Aquele sorriso que era capaz de derreter Rachel.  
- Eu acho que você não contou porque ainda sente alguma coisa por mim, Rachel.  
- Ou eu simplesmente não me importo mais.  
- Se você realmente não se importasse poderia ter contado para ele, pois teria certeza de que a minha presença não interferiria no seu relacionamento. Mas preferiu manter isso em segredo, porque você está em dúvida se ainda sente algo por mim.  
Era tão assustador e maravilhoso o jeito que ele a entendia. Rachel desejava entender Jesse da mesma maneira, mas às vezes ele era capaz de ser bem imprevisível, mas totalmente compreensível. Tão diferente do Finn...

- Eu te amo, Rachel Berry. - disse Jesse tão suavemente e meio desesperado, como se não conseguisse dizer aquelas palavras com a mesma freqüência que gostaria. - E eu sinto muito. Por tudo. Eu espero que você seja capaz de me perdoar por ter te magoado, por ter partido sem ao menos ter falado adeus. Desculpe-me por ter sido um tolo e acreditado que seria possível seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso é impossível, Rachel, porque você é uma pessoa extraordinária. O problema é que ninguém te entendia, mas eu sim, e te deixei. Mas isso não irá acontecer Rachel, porque eu ficarei com você. Não importa o que aconteça.  
Rachel estava sem palavras. Era bom ouvir aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo doía tanto. E então Jesse se aproximou e tocou seu rosto. Ele se curvou e beijou-a delicadamente. Eles se beijaram como Rachel e Jesse mesmo, sem ser Wendla e Melchior, sem nenhum tipo de mentira entre eles.  
Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Jesse. Agora tinha certeza de que sentia algo por Jesse e que ele sentia algo por ela, que ele a amava. Mas tinha Finn. Rachel sentia algo por ele, não sabia se era uma coisa grande ou pequena, mas que estava lá. E que agora estava misturado com o sentimento de culpa.

Estava tão triste. Bebia copos e mais copos d'água. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava em seu quarto, quase chorando, sem nem ao menos saber a razão.  
Ela tinha Finn. Não era o namorado perfeito, na verdade estava longe disso, e o jeito que ele estava agindo não era o melhor que ele tinha.  
Ela podia ter Jesse. Mas o que ele havia feito no passado e o medo que tinha de que, se o escolhesse, ele simplesmente partisse de novo.  
Rachel pegou seu rádio portátil e sintonizou uma estação qualquer. E a música que tocava parecia fazer uma ironia com ela e a situação em que se encontrava. O que a fez ficar mais triste.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Thinking of You, de Katy Perry. Rachel conhecia essa música. Tão triste e tão perfeita para aquele momento.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Rachel estava no McKinley, pegando suas coisas no armário. Nunca estivera em uma fossa tão profunda, a não ser quando Jesse voltara para o Vocal Adrenaline. Ela ainda não tinha conversado com o Finn naquele dia, havia o evitado o tempo inteiro.  
- Rachel. - era Sue Sylvester.  
"Mais essa", pensou ela.  
- Finn fez sexo com a Santana. - disse, direto e curto.  
Rachel desmoronou por dentro. Não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvia.  
- O-o quê?  
- É, eu sei que você está estranhando o fato de eu não ter falado nada para ofender o seu grupo de esquisitos antes de falar isso, mas é algo que eu achei que você deveria saber. Obviamente que Santana receberá uma punição por não ter me contado isso antes, mas isso não vem ao caso. - Sue olhou diretamente para Rachel, pois antes ela apenas olhava para os lados para intimidar alguns alunos. - Traída. Isso, Rachel. Você foi traída.  
E Sue saiu andando pelo corredor com a sua postura intimidadora. Sabia que o estrago estava feito.

Rachel sabia que não podia acreditar em tudo o que Sue dizia. Ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa para destruir o Glee Club, inclusive inventar uma mentira dessa. Mas era uma incrível coincidência que ela tivesse perguntado ao Finn sobre isso há algumas semanas... e ele negar. Mas não fazia sentido Sue falar isso se não fosse verdade, sendo que ele podia não ter dormido com ela de fato. Então Rachel decidiu procurar uma pessoa que soubesse a verdade e que contaria à ela sem praticamente hesitar.  
- Santana. - chamou e ao mesmo tempo, Santana fez uma cara de desagrado.  
- O quê? - disse mal-humorada. Provavelmente porque não queria que as pessoas a vissem no corredor falando com Rachel, que novamente estava vestindo um de seus suéteres de animaizinhos.  
- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Sim. - respondeu impaciente. - Fala.  
- Você... você e Finn dormiram juntos? - perguntou aflita.  
Santana revirou os olhos.  
- Se ao falar "dormiram juntos" você quer dizer "fizeram sexo", sim. Não foi um dos melhores, porque o Finn pode ser bonito até, mas não tem pegada. Mas já que você o ama e não tem muitas opções, você ficaria satisfeita.  
Rachel não movia um músculo. O que ela sentia não tinha comparação com o modo que se sentiu quando Jesse voltou para o Vocal Adrenaline. Mas ela não chorava. Estava em choque. Sabia que ele era capaz de fazer muitas burrices, todos os homens eram, mas não sabia que era capaz disso.  
Santana olhava a expressão de Rachel. Por um momento ela quase riu, mas então caiu a ficha.  
- Oh, espera. Você não sabia? Enfim, não precisa ficar fazendo escândalo, ok? Não significou nada. A treinadora Sylvester mandou a gente ficar com um garoto mais novo, por causa daquele negócio da Madonna. E vocês nem estavam juntos na época.  
Rachel ouvia, mas tudo parecia tão distante. A não ser por aquela noite, aquela. Santana cansou-se de esperar por uma reação e saiu andando.

Finn entrou na sala do coral e Rachel era a única que já estava lá. Ela não olhou para ele e tinha uma expressão no rosto que não era capaz de entender.  
- Rachel. Ei... o que foi?  
Ela finalmente olhou para a cara dele e mudou. Estava impressionada com a capacidade dele de fingir que nada nunca havia acontecido.  
- Por que você não me contou que dormiu com a Santana? - disse direta.  
Finn sentiu um peso na barriga e suas mãos instantâneamente começaram a congelar. Não sabia se mentia ou se finalmente falava a verdade.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Eu sei, Finn. Você dormiu com a Santana. Por que você mentiu para mim? - perguntou. Cada palavra doía, e ele sentiu no fundo da garganta quando ela pronunciou a palavra mentiu.  
- Olha, não foi nada demais. Não significou nada, Rachel, porque eu não tinha sentimento algum por ela. Não foi importante e então eu não vi um motivo pra ter te contado.  
- Mas eu te perguntei sobre isso! - falou Rachel em um tom impaciente e quase gritando. - Eu te perguntei sobre isso há algumas semanas e você negou! Por que você mentiu?  
Finn não estava gostando do tom que ela estava usando.  
- Ei, por que você está gritando comigo? Não significou nada Rachel, eu te disse. Mas você também ficou com o Jesse, aliás, na mesma noite se me lembro bem. Você também não é uma santa e eu sei disso.  
Rachel balançava a cabeça. Era horrível ver aquele lado de Finn, um lado que ela não conhecia, mas que na verdade era um lado que ela ignorava. Quem era aquele Finn Hudson, que era tão diferente do Finn que ela achava que conhecia?

- Eu não dormi com Jesse. - agora ela estava realmente chateada. - Eu pretendia, eu achava que estava pronta... Mas na verdade, eu contei para ele que não podia, que estaria traindo o time. Era a verdade, mas não toda. Eu não falei que não podia porque eu estaria traindo a mim mesma, Finn. Porque, mesmo você tendo me dispensado e ainda começar a sair com Brittany e Santana logo em seguida, eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por você. E quando você disse que não desistia fácil, eu vi que ainda tinha alguma coisa de fato aqui dentro. E, em parte, foi isso que me impediu de dormir com ele. Mas aparentemente não foi o mesmo para você.  
Finn sentia-se culpado. Rachel estava quase chorando.  
- Mas não significou nada...  
- Então por que você mentiu? - perguntou em uma voz baixa.  
- Eu não sei... Talvez seja porque eu sabia que você iria fazer um drama sobre o assunto Rachel, quando na verdade não foi nada, porque eu nem gostava da Santana! Droga!  
- O problema não é o ato em si, e sim que você não contou. O problema é a mentira. E eu não consigo mais acreditar em você. - uma lágrima caiu do rosto de seu rosto. - Sinto muito, mas não consigo mais ver eu e você como um casal.  
E então Rachel se virou e saiu com a cabeça abaixada, cheia de lágrimas, trombando em alguns membros do Glee que entravam. Finn olhava-a partir com as mãos no bolso.


End file.
